ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kubard
How Kubard joined the Tourney Kubard is a leader who protects his men. He remembers the names of every person who serves in his unit and seeks to personally judge the risks any movement imposes on them. To him, anyone who forgets their ties to his fellow man isn't someone worthy of his loyalty. Despite his reputation as a powerful and sharp veteran of impeccable service, formalities and praise makes him gag. He personally prides "Kubard the Braggart" as his epithet. Combined with his cheery wit and sarcasm, his presence is popular and liked within every branch of the military. His love for wine and women is also famous; unlike his military record, Kubard openly relishes them. He distinguishes himself from Gieve in his preferences, insisting he only takes his chances on "real women" like Farangis. Once he joins Arslan, he bonds with Daryun. Famed as the "three-headed dragon" for the scar over his left eye, he is a warrior who disowns his liege due to his conduct at Atropatene Plains. He acts on Saam's recommendation to serve Hilmes. After a hectic turn of events, he meets Arslan's forces and shifts his allegiances to them. After the victory in the Keep of Saint Emmanuel, he learns of a Czech Arms Dealer planning to sell guns to the Lusitanians. Kubard sets out to stop him, crossing paths with an assassin from Seido, Dairou. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Drinks from a jug. After the announcer calls his name Kubard takes out his sword and swings it down as the camera zooms saying "Cheers. You know what honestly never occured to me you might still be alive." Special Moves Dragon Teeth Slash (Neutral) Kubard does two energy slashes, one diagonally upward, then downward. Tiger Rip (Side) Kubard does a spinning slash, then does a slash that sends a tremor towards enemies. Wine Cheers (Up) Kubard jumps into the air with a left uppercut then an upward slash. Bengal Cutter (Down) Kubard does two spinning slashes to the right, then swings his sword left, knocking enemies away. Drunken Dragon Slaying (Hyper Smash) Kubard grabs an enemy, throws him/her up, then swings the sword like a baseball bat and knocks the prey away, knocking him/her into other enemies. Drinking Slash (Final Smash) Kubard drinks some wine, then drunkily moves forward while wildly swinging his sword thirteen times, then shoulder rams the enemy, then gives an elbow punch, then a straight left punch, then bashes the hilt of his sword and swings his wine jar onto the opponent, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Kubard holds a wine jar up saying "I'm going to need a good drink tonight." then sips into the jar. #Kubard spins his sword above him five times then pierces it and says "As long I can drink a jug of wine and bed a beautiful woman, I'm more than content with my lot." #Kubard circles his left arm and punches it then holds out a wine jug and says "While I enjoy the villager's gratitude, I draw the line when women folks start arguing over who will become my bride." On-Screen Appearance Kubard rides his horse, and sips some wine then says "Sure to you, but I have no desire to be tied to only one place." Trivia *Kubard's rival is Dairou, a contractor assassin from Seido. *Kubard shares his English voice actor with Garo Master. *Kubard shares his Japanese voice actor with Bass Armstrong, Gigas, Grim Zwei, Vector the Crocodile, Eddy Gordo, R.O.B., Thor, Zangief, Z.W.E.I., Tiger Jackson, Battle France, General Guy and Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez. *Kubard shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Johann Faust XIII, Hyo Imawano and Narsus. *Kubard shares his German voice actor with Raticate, Ook, Gordon and Spectral Fiend. *Kubard shares his Arabic voice actor with Devil Rebirth and Noob Saibot. *Kubard shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Cancer Deathmask and Joe Musashi. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters